Yukio Uzumaki
Yukio Uzumaki '(うずまき幸雄, ''Uzumaki Yukio) was the hokage (Fanfiction), of the hidden leaf village. He hails from both the Uzumaki and Hyuga clans respectively. Yukio would be renowed as a hero of the village earning the nickname '''White Dragon ''(白龍, ''Hakuryu). ''Son of legendary ninjas Kurisu Hyuga and Junichi Uzumaki and brother of Hachiro Uzumaki. He later had a family with Morgiana Senju, and had a son named Magi Uzumaki, and Leila Uzumaki. He was the second jinchuriki of Kurama, and possessor of the Connection Path (接続工藤, ''Setsuzokudo). ''Passed down from Hamura Otsutsuki . '''Background' Early Life: Being born to Kurisu and Junichi, he was part of the wealthiest family in Konoha. He was particularly special due to him possessing Byakugan from his mother. He had a close relationship with his brother, but when he learnt of his banishment to the Nanashi Mountains. He decided to train hard enough to join him there. He entered the academy at age 7 and graduated at age 9. He was part of Team Yoshida along with Shauna Umino, and Kizashi Sarutobi. As a child he was always late and wasn't particularly good at ninjutsu kind of like Naruto. But through hard work and effort he eventually made it to Chunin and then to Jonin. His father never sought high expectations of him which made him want to gain his father's attention but to no avail. He was instead trained by his mother. A Fated War He joined his brother in the battle against Nobunaga Uchiha, and his coup d'etat. Eventually realising he was outmatched when Nobunaga absorbed the Ten Tails, he eventually awakened his Connection Path. Gaining access to the Tenseigan as well as the chakra of the Tailed Beasts. As well as access to Six Paths Sage Mode. His battle with Nobunaga at these powered up forms where getting more tougher. He then witnessed Nobunaga losing control of the ten tails and becoming the beats itself. Nobunaga and his brother powered up and fought the beast only to end in a draw. With Nobunaga gaining full control of the beast. Yukio decided to fight Nobunaga head on with him almost killing him. Unfortunantly Nobunaga had the upper hand. Watching his brother defeated Nobunaga and due to injuries suffered he stepped down as Hokage and bequeathed the title to him for his bravery. He eventually married his girlfriend Morgiana Senju and had a son. Appearance His most notable features is his messy, hazel-grey hair and and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye. From teenage years he had grown noticeably taller over the years and more muscular. He was shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Hyuga crest on the back of the shirt. As a fully grown adult he wore a redarmour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. Beneath his shoulder armour he wore two bands on each arm. At his elderly age he wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet.